hextomfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineering
Engineers within Encalbossa are hard to come by, and finding one of a high caliber is even harder. These men spend their lives away from their families, children, and even society in search for knowledge of the use of gears and Steam Engines. The first ever powerful Airship was designed nearly 600 years ago, and since then Steam Power has been the 'foci' that brings each and every city of the Humans ( sometimes Elves ) together. These engines are tough, powerful, and get the job done. But mechanics and engineers are hard to discover deep outside of the walls of great cities. Some engineers are hired by various governments to high government positions because of their great minds, or sent into high positions in the military because of their abilities. This has been another reason for the lack of them inside of Encalbossa, and why it has been hard for many people on the frontiers to get repairs. Engineer the Fighting Class: ' Some take up arms against a government, a military, or even just for the peace of humanity. ''Abilities: Fighting is tough for an engineer, and since they have no real magical attributes ( I could reckon though that most Engineers are stronger than a Knight and have the dexterity of a rogue ) they must fight with specifically designed armor and weapons. These abilities though could be from very agile hands, taking the weapons out of enemies or firing a arrow directly into the heart of an enemy. Engineers are all around weapon users, but aside from the regular weapons, they have something that most people cannot use = Machines. Machine Weapons: These machine weapons fit on the body of an engineer, and have very advanced/finely tuned gears that only an engineer would know how to use well. Using machine guns, canons or even magical canons, they are able to destroy opponents quite easily. The most devastating part of these machine weapons, is that they can be allowed to fight numerous opponents at once. The hard shells of these monsturous animals can take in the impact of a greatsword, but also deflect magical attacks, making engineers one deadly opponent. '''Flaws of the Engineer Engineer's flaws is that there is such a little amount of them, that some have to live in secrecy, or be swamped by the vastness of work that is out for them. Since most come from well-to-do backgrounds, they have money, and targeted by the many gangs and political heavyweights to keep their guns tucked away. Even though they have a very high dexterity, most of their joints are filled with athritis from the amount of carefully but hard work on cogs, gears, and has to have a very fine tuned hand . Benefits of an Engineer Lots of money allow an engineer to escape easily from conflicts on either side, and noble families to back up their deeds. They are able to make things the general population cannot, also afford to do so. Their strength and dexterity are good qualities, and superior wit, making them an all-around class.